muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat Thema
The Sesamstraat Theme is the familiar opening theme song of Sesamstraat. The song was originally sung by a chorus of kids. The song has been remade a number of times over the years not only for the show's opening and closing credits, but also for inserts. One of the earliest and most distinctive versions includes a harmonica solo performed by Toots Thielemans. But there was also a kind of reggae version, instrumental version and mid 80's it was sung by Frank and kids. Openings Every season features a different leader film for the Sesamstraat Tune. The first theme song for Sesamstraat was a translated version by Ton Hasebos of the original Sesame Street Theme. Classically, the opening theme was accompanied by clips of Sesame Street characters, and of course Pino and Tommie. In the beginning of the show the song mentioned the two networks. In that time NOS (Dutch) and BRT (Belgian) cooperated with the show. When Sesamstraat was only broadcast by NOS (and in 1994 until 2010, NPS, and since 2010, NTR) they changed the lyrics and left the station name out of the song. For later seasons, a slightly altered version was recorded, with lyrics by Hans Dorrestijn. Despite viewers' complaints about the lyrics "Laat je speelgoed staan voor Sesamstraat" (put your toys aside for Sesamstraat) indicating that watching TV was more important than playing, these lyrics have not been changed since 1982. A press release states another complaint concerning the theme song in the early 1980's. Children tried to sing along with Frank (who sang the theme at the time), but couldn't reach the high pitch; this led to a key change from F major to C major. During the early 1980's, instrumental versions of the theme song were used as background music or introductions for street scenes: one of which, with percussions by drummer Sly Dunbar, was released on the CD Sly Wicked and Slick. Image:Seizoen01.jpg |Season 1 File:SesamstraatThemaSeason2.jpg |Season 2 This is the first live-action (and instrumental, though dialogue is included) opening leader film Image:Seizoen03.jpg |Season 3 This marks the shortest opening leader film of the show's run Image:Seizoen04.jpg |Season 4 Image:Seizoen05.jpg |Season 5 This is the first opening leader film to be completely instrumental Image:Seizoen06.jpg |Season 6 This is the first opening leader film with the "laat je speelgoed staan" lyrics Image:Seizoen07.jpg |Season 7 This is the only opening leader film to feature only one character Image:Seizoen08.jpg |Seasons 8, 9, and 10 This is the first opening leader film to last for three seasons On "Sesamstraat is Jarig", an airplane with a "Long Live Sesamstraat!" flag flies by twice during the opening Sesamstraat1987.jpg |Season 11 Image:Seizoen11.jpg |Season 12 Portions from this opening leader appear on Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, The Sesame Street Experiment, and the 1990 International Emmy Awards Image:Seizoen12.jpg |Season 13 Image:Seizoen13.jpg |Season 14 Image:Seizoen151617.jpg |Seasons 15, 16 and 17 Sesamstraat1994-1997.jpg |Seasons 18, 19 and 20 Image:Seizoen2122.jpg |Seasons 21 and 22 Image:Seizoen23.jpg |Season 23 Image:Seizoen24.jpg |Season 24 Image:Seizoen25.jpg |Seasons 25 and 26 Sesamstraat2004-2005.jpg |Season 27 Image:Seizoen282930.jpg |Seasons 28, 29, and 30 This opening leader film is currently used by Sesame Workshop to introduce Sesamstraat Image:Seizoen31.jpg |Seasons 31, 32, 33, and 34 This is the first widescreen opening leader film Image:Seizoen35.jpg |Seasons 35 and 36 Closings The closing theme is a shortened instrumental version of the opening theme. Like the opening, the closing has changed many times throughout the show's run. During the first and part of the third seasons, the credits would be displayed on a colored background. Unlike the rest of the show's run, a harmonica solo performed by Toots Thielemans plays. The original closing would end with an illustration of Cookie, Ernie, Bert and Grover poking out of a curtain with the Sesamstraat sign (with a bit of the sign bitten off by Cookie Monster) and the BRN and NOS logos. (This illustration was also used at the end of the 1980s closing for the Japanese co-production with the Sesame Street sign and the NHK logo. During season 8, when Frank did the theme with kids, the closing theme became musical and three characters would wave goodnight at you one by one in the center of a black background, surrounded by waving hands. Every day, it was another person/Muppet. For seasons 12 and 31-34, the closing showed the cast waving goodbye from a table, while enjoying a meal. There were also three different closings that showed everyone in bed. During season 5, the cast were shown together in one big bed and waving goodbye to the viewers. In season 9, the characters were apart in their own homes. Every day, it was another person/Muppet. When season 28 came, the beds were all in the centre of the street. Sesamstraat_outro_1976_-_1977.jpg|Season 1 Sesamstraat_outro_1980-1981.jpg|Season 5 Sesamstraat_outro_1981-9182.jpg|Season 6 Sesamstraateindtune1983.jpg|Season 7 Sesamstraat_Outro_1984.jpg|Season 8 PinoSleeping.jpg|Seasons 9 and 10 SesamstraatOutro1988-1989.jpg|Season 12 SesamstraatOutro1991-1994.jpg|Seasons 15, 16 and 17 Sesamstraat_Outro_1994_-_1997.jpg|Seasons 18, 19 and 20 SesamstraatOutro1997-1999.jpg|Seasons 21 and 22 SesamstraatOutro1999-2000.jpg|Season 23 SesamstraatOutro2002-2003.jpg|Season 25 SesamstraatOutro2003-2004.jpg|Season 26 Sesamstraat_Outro_2005_-_2008.jpg|Seasons 28, 29, and 30 Sesamstraat_Outro_2008_-_2010.jpg|Seasons 31, 32, 33, and 34 Outro Sesamstraat 2010.jpg|Seasons 35 and 36 Season Variations *Season 1: The original instrumental of the Sesame Street theme is used with the kids singing in Dutch *Seasons 2 and 5: An instrumental version of theme is used *Season 3: The kids only sing one verse *Season 4: The theme is in a lower pitch. *Seasons 6 and 7: The theme is in F major and sung by a woman. This is the first theme to use the "Laat je speelgoed staan" lyrics. *Seasons 8-12, 14: A reggae version of the theme is used and is sung by Frank. This version would continue to be used until 2004. *Season 13: The theme is a few seconds longer. *Seasons 15-17: The theme is sung by Tommie *Seasons 18-20: Tommie is joined by Pino and Ieniemienie *Seasons 21-26: The theme is sung by the kids. This is the last version to use the 1980s instrumental. *Season 27: A salsa version of the them is used. *Seasons 28-34: A remix of the theme is played in D major. *Season 35-36: A slower version of theme is used. Audio releases All versions released are performed by kids, unless otherwise noted. *''Sesamstraat (album)'' (1976) *''15 Jaar Sesamstraat'' (1991) *''Vakantie Favorieten'' (1993) *''Vrolijk Op Weg'' (1995) *''Vakantiepret'' (1996) *''Zomerkriebels met Bert en Ernie'' (1997) *''Dance Party'' (1997) *''Uit Je Bol met Bert en Ernie (1998) *Dieren'' (1998) *''Muziek'' (1998) *''Sesamstraat is Jarig!'' (2000) *''Feest'' (2000) *''De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat'' (2004) *''Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen'' (2005) *''Dierendingen'' (2006) *''Vriendjes Voor Altijd'' (2007) performed by the muppets *''Sesame Street Playground'' (2008) Category:Sesamstraat Songs Category:Theme Songs